house of deception
by yaoifanfic16
Summary: House of deception is a series of short horror story, where you learn that two side of the story matters, not everyone a bad guy or there no happy ending or might be happy ending or no one will ever be satisfied with the out come
1. chapter 1 finally home

House of deception is a series of short horror story, where you learn that two side of the story matters, not everyone a bad guy or there no happy ending or might be happy ending or no one will ever be satisfied with the out come

Warning what your about to read is very dark and may trigger some readers. please note that this was all my imagination and no one was harmed.

Amanda laughs and chugs more beer, her friends cheering her on. She finished her last drink with a burp ,not minding that it was unladylike. "am looks who's checking you out over there"said Jen pointing at a handsome guy with a smirk on his face.

Amanda smiles drunkly and staggers her way to the handsome male."what are you doing here all alone"said Amanda smiling drunkly at the male. He smiles and looks at Amanda, "you should go home Amanda,your drunk"said the handsome man. Amanda smile and stare at his face, bluegreen eyes ,fair skin ,chiseled jaw , pointy nose and black as night hair.

"Why adam , I'm having fun . No one is hurt" said Amanda smiling and looking at adam. Adam sight and rubs his forehead, he opens his mouth to say something but closes again. " Amanda please go home, I can't always protect you."said adam holding onto both Amanda hands, Amanda shakes his hands off and glares at him becoming a bit more attentive at what she's doing.

"Why should I go home , I told you. I'm having fun and no ones hurt adam."said Amanda with a glare on her face, she give adam a look to say I dare you to try me. Adam gives Amanda a motherly look and walks out the door of the bar.

Amanda walks back to her table and sits down and sigh."so who was that handsome stranger ,that walk out of the bar"said Amy wiggling her eyebrows , Amanda gives them a pointed look." My overprotective twin brother, but let's not talk about that. Let's drink"said Amanda chugging more drinks.

After a few hour and a couple of more drinks , Amanda and her friends are ready to go home. The only none drunk friend is becca, she grabs the car keys from Jen and haul everyone in the car.

Jen and Amy in the back, Amanda in the front with becca as the driver. Becca start driving to Jen house to drop off Jen first, as they made it to Jen's house .

Her house is pitch black no lights were turn on, even though it's only 12 o clock in the night. An old lady opens the window and yells at them."where the hell have you been , I've been trying to call you it's past the curfew"the old lady yells till she huffing and panting. "Sorry grams , I was out with some friends,nothing to worry about"said Jen walking and tripping her way to her front door. She waves at her friends and walk inside closing and locking the door.

Becca starts the car again and drives to Amy house, the others are silent in the car. They drive on a bumpy road and take a right to the forest road. As they drive through the forest , Amy sees a few deer carcas hanging of the tree. Amy shrugged and looks back to Amanda and smile.

Amanda looks up and smiles back at Amy, she reaches her hand out and grabs Amy hands without look at becca. Amanda says " I think we should stop here , it's far enough ". Becca nods and stops the car and gives them a sad look, " are you guys sure about this , there are other roads . I can take you there" said becca worried , Amy shakes her head and gets out of the car letting go of Amanda hand.

" it's the only way, or he will find me"said Amy smiling at becca and amanda. Amanda gets out of the car and nods at becca, becca locks her car doors and looks at the two girls with tears in her eyes.

Amanda and Amy take of there clothes leaving them only in there birthday suits. Becca gasp as she looks at Amy naked body, bruises litter all over Amy body blue ,purple and black . Becca can also see a bump on Amy stomach , a baby bump. Becca gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, tears threaten to fall.

Amanda and Amy nods at becca and walk to the forest lake, they made it to the lake . Tears start to fall from there eyes, as Amy walk to the lake . Amanda walks near a tree and climes up the tree.

Amy jumps in the lake and swim around , Amanda grabs the noose from the tree. She whisper her last words before putting the noose around her neck.

She looks up to see a man staring at her ,she gasp acindently slips and fall. Amanda gasp her air and tries to claw the noose , she immediately regrets her decision but it's to late. Her vision start to darken and the last thing she sees is Amy smiling with no bruises on her body.

The man gives Amy a gun and smiles, Amy smiles puts the gun to his head. He closes his eyes and waits for Amy to pull the trigger. She does, killing the man instantly. Blood sprays everywhere Amy smiles at the art work she created , she laughs and dance in circles acting like there's music in the forest.

Amy walks back to where becca is smoking, " is it done "said becca smoking and not minding Amy's craze look and bloody appearance ."yeah let's go home"said Amy smiling at becca , becca nods. They get into the car and drive full speed at the cliff with smiles on there faces. "Were coming home"said Amy as the car drives of the cliff and into the rock bottom.

The car immediately explodes and erops in flames. The man who Amy shot gets back up and take the bullet out of his forehead. "Dammit not enough "he said walking back to the town and never looking back.


	2. chapter 2 indigo

I never thought i see through someone else eyes, it was amazing at first but it quickly grew darker. I don't think I should tell you my name but I can tell you hers. Her name was indigo palet. She had dark hair and dark eyes typical of the horror trope but she was innocent , she was nice . What we did was horrible, now I regret doing that prank. Indigo I'm sorry.

I was the typical popular girl in witch school , I was pretty , popular, smart. I had my five friends, let's call them pink,blue,red,green,aqua.

Pink was the type that was serious in her magic but she was also sporty.

Blue was the type a girl that love to read but also loves experimenting.

Red was a very chilled person ,never angry.

Green cared more about her appearance then her reputation.

Aqua was the new one in the shy/cunning type .

As we were walking to school like usual, we heard rumors of a new student coming, her name indigo palet . As we near school I felt like someone was staring at me , only to see that weird girl standing at the edge of the forest. She gave me a smile and wave her hand, I just started walking faster leaving her waving. The weird feeling of sadness was what I felt after we made it to school.

As time passes it lunch time

I grab aqua hand and drag her to a corner and tell how weird indigo is, aqua just brush it off. Suddenly I fell the eerie feeling again and only to turn around and see indigo with her lunch box with a small smile looking at me . I suddenly felt creep out and disgusting, something about this isn't right .

I slap her lunch box out of her hand and told to stop being creepy and stop staring. She grabs a notepad and start writing, I immediately thought she was gonna curse me . So I grab her notepad and ignite it, letting the ashes fall to the ground . Tears well up in her eyes and she runs away.

School was over and I made it home and went to sleep. That night I dreamt I was in a dark place hyperventilating and scared , I crawl to the only door and pound on till I could see bruises. Suddenly the door opens and a man start yelling at me, telling me to shut up and go to sleep . I tried to talk only to find out I was mute , the man grew furious and started to beat me up then leaving .but I knew I was afraid of the dark , something else was lurking in there staring and waiting.

I woke immediately and look at the clock only to see five o' clock time for school I guess. The visions as I called were getting worse and worse , sometimes they would come at random sometimes in order where I can connect the dots on who this person is. It was indigo no surprise there , I thought she curse me with these horrible visions, stupid of me I know.

So I told a couple guys to lock her in the basement , they did what I was told . I was suddenly pulled in a vision where I see indigo screaming silently , it was a beautiful site the pure horror etch on her face . Until her hands starting to darken like a disease and then she just stood still .

I knew I went to far cause she has fallen, when a witch falls she becomes a demon whisper or demon vessel . I told the teachers about indigo and they went to the basement. grab her and sealed her in a hole the last thing, I saw was indigo face screaming for help . The first few weeks the vision stop but they started again this time different , I felt pleasure and orgasm but it was black at first.

Then later I started to get used to the dark I wish I didn't, indigo was having sex with a demon , pain ,pleasure,orgasm. I can feel the demon digging it talons in indigo ribcage , she just lie still. Later on only to find she died of starvation, I was stupid to think she has fallen.

She didn't fall, she was still human when she died , the demon was sending emotions and vision through her dead eyes. The demon was always there waiting not for indigo but for me , I watch as that thing ties indigo body and break the seals. It goes after my friends first , drowning ,burning alive , slit throat, buried alive , fallen of a cliff. That was just tip on the iceberg.

After it killed all my friends and family, I waited for them to kill me , it came behind me and turn me around to face it. they were ugly and disgusting to look at ,I can see indigo tide to there back rotting with maggots . It chuckled and grins at me , their hand suddenly on my stomach stroking it . I felt weird as to why it does that. It goes back into the shadow waiting for me.

_I know I'm writing this letter so i could at least tell somebody that sometimes your demons can destroy you or shape you but sometimes it's neither, it can leave you broken beyond repair. I know it's waiting for me to give it this child , it stop me many times before I could kill myself it waits until the child is born to kill me last. As my stomach grows larger I can see indigos body start to look more human like . It sucking my life force to give to indigo and make her a human again. I didn't know demons could love but I guess it fell in love and now wants to become indigos mate. I guess I was just a pawn to them but I deserve this for what I've done, indigo I'm sorry. Please forgive me._


End file.
